Turnabout Phoenix
by hmfan24
Summary: Maya's son, Spike, wants to find his father. He comes to Phoenix for help and finds the identity of his father. Phoenix is eager to reunite with Maya, but is it mutual? Join Spike on his heartfelt adventure to bring his family together. NickMaya
1. Where's Father?

**hmfan: You could see this as a sequel for Evidence, but it has a completely different tone to it. It's not meant to be serious, I'm just practicing my dry humor and plot development. Takes place after PW: TT. I haven't played it, but I have played Apollo Justice. I won't tell you if I'm putting spoilers in it or not...I find that a stupid disclaimer. How the hell would people distinguish spoilers from plain fanfiction? I guess there are some in here - just to be nice. **

**March 2, 2018**

**Wright Law and Co**.

"Maya!" Phoenix pulled up his pants, sitting on the couch, "Maya, are you okay in there? Was it the seafood?" He heard his partner continuously hurl. It was a quarter to twelve, but he couldn't leave without her. They needed to meet their client at the detention center soon. He cracked his neck, then rubbed it. "Damn, I can't find my tie." Looking around, he found various articles of clothing, but not his red tie.

Mystic Maya exited the bathroom, covering herself with a robe, and slightly pouting, "My stomach is sick. Where's Pearls?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "We dropped her off at Larry's last night."

Everything hit her suddenly, and her eyes widened in shock, "Oh, yeah," she sighed, slumping into the couch beside him, "How long are we going to keep this up, Nick?"

"Keep what up? It's not like we're dating."

Maya was a bit hurt by his nonchalant excuse for what they did with each other, "Y-Yeah, I know, but..." she wanted something more. "For weeks now, we've been going at it anytime we could. Don't you think that's weird?"

He shrugged, blushing to himself, "No, like I said the first time we did it, there's nothing wrong with it. We do it because it feels good just like you watch Steel Samurai. You do like what we do, right?" He shuddered, imagining himself put on trial for some form of rape or molestation.

She blushed, nodding, "If there's nothing wrong with it, why do we have to keep it a secret. That makes no sense at all."

He agreed, "Not everyone agrees with me, Maya."

She wanted to say, "What if I got pregnant?" but that didn't seem right for now. To her, it never seemed right. Having a child would change everything. She wouldn't be able to do cases with him, she'd have to stay home and take care of the kid. If Phoenix were to feel guilty, he'd put his own work in jeopardy and help her. Her hand rested on her stomach, and she frowned, finally saying, "What do you want, Phoenix?"

"What do you mean?" he hadn't been asked that question in a very long time. Not in this tense at least.

"What are we? What am I to you? Am I like your little sister? Am I like your daughter? What, Phoenix?"

The description once fit her well, but now as Phoenix considered those title, they didn't fit. Surely siblings or father/daughter would never do what they did last night. "I'm not sure anymore, Maya. We'll always be friends, but...I'm not sure." He wanted to push the envelope and ask for what he promised himself he'd never mention. He wanted to pour out his hidden feelings and let the obvious run free in a plea.

Maya nodded, "Friends...I suppose that's most important." It was still quite confusing. "I don't want to hold you back, ever, Phoenix."

"What do you mean by that?" he quirked an eyebrow.

She smiled, "I know you care about me, but I'm an adult now. I can take care of myself. If I am to get into some trouble again, I want to rescue myself."

"Okay," he blew it off as early-morning talk.

The truth was, the office got a lot warmer these days. Phoenix would let his eye wander towards Maya and let his mind wander further. Maya would blush at any contact from Phoenix inside and outside the courtoom. And whenever Pearl made note of it, the silence was more uncomfortable.

Phoenix felt guilty for taking her some of her innocence from her child-like behavior. After that night he laid her down their relationship had become altered, in a sense. The two went far beyond what people would consider friendly. Neither had explored this level of intimacy, but like teenagers, they quickly went past the point of no return. It was an addicting game they couldn't get enough of. Bedtime had taken on a more appealing meaning.

The initiation happened at the most random of times. There didn't have to be anything leading up to it, it just happened with no objections.

Maya panted as Phoenix collapsed on her under the covers, "Ah, what time is it, Nick? I knew we didn't have any time."

He kissed her to silence, giving a shrug, "I doubted his innocence from day one. I'll let the state handle him."

"Why do you say that?" Maya asked with a childish wonder.

He touched his temple, smirking, "Lawyer's intuition." Truth was, that case would have been big money. He couldn't lay the blame on my, however. He let her gush at his 'intuitive' skills.

She grinned, but then frowned, "Nick, I have doctor's appointment soon, but I need to show you something tonight. Please be there."

"You go to the doctor?" he laughed, never remembering her go. Maya then pushed him off and onto the floor, dashing for the bathroom. "Weird girl." He got back onto the couch and leaned back.

**September 24, 2025(?)**

**Honey and Cloves Apartment Complex**

**Day One of Investigation**

I looked into the mirror to see me, a boy almost eight years old and not that tall. He looked nothing like his mother. I sighed. His hair was easy to comb, but it was brown. His eyes were black, but they weren't round. Even his nose didn't look like hers. "Mom, am I adopted?"

"No!" she yelled from the kitchen to the bathroom. "I told you that already."

I sighed, leaning on the basin of the sink, "Then I must get it from my father...whoever he is." No school today, good thing, too. "Mom, where's my comb?"

"I had to borrow it, son. It's on my dresser."

In her bedroom? We lived in a small apartment in the city. Her bedroom was straight across from mine. I'm not good at finding things. I looked through all of her drawers, but one in particular caught my eye, "To Maya Fey?" That's my mom's name. The letter was unsigned, but read,

_Dear Maya,_

_I lost my badge, so I started playing the piano. Certain occurrences have caused me to desire a laid-back lifestyle. I just need to know you're okay_.

The return address, however, was written as, "You know where to find me." Should I raise suspicion? I shook my head, and found the comb sticking out of the top drawer. I stood on my toes to reach it, and out came a few articles of clothing plus a picture. Hm...the back of the picture remained vacant. If I ask mom about it, she'll scold me for looking in her stuff. I need to be sly.

I put everything back, almost too perfectly and ran to the kitchen, "Mom."

She looked down at me, with a serious face on. When I was younger, she decided to become a chef of all things. That was back when we left Kurain. Most of the week she'd stay in the kitchen, cooking with such determination. She wiped her forehead, "Yeah, squirt?" She squatted, making eyelevel with me.

"Do you know a piano player?"

She didn't contemplate at all, and answered naturally, "Well," my heart grew eager, "Mozart. Wasn't that his name? Immediate Mozart, right?"

I sighed, sitting in a dining room chair to await my breakfast, "Did you know any personally?"

Lost in her cooking, she failed to answer anything I asked. I hate being frank, so I rode my bike along the sidewalk outside. Since we moved here, I haven't made any friends.

It's not that I miss Kurain, I hated being pressured as an heir. The first male leader to have the powers of a medium, they said. At the same time, they spoke harshly of my origin. "How lewd of Miss Fey to bring this child with her!" What was so bad about not having a father?

"I'm going to play marbles with Frank, Mom. I'll be back." she didn't answer as I left out the door. I had not friend named Frank, but she never questioned that. She never questioned much at all. I'd go out and take a walk, or ride my bike and come back when food was on the table. That was a rare occasion.

The city we lived in was large but not busy; peaceful but not quiet; happy but not pleasant. I rode my bike along the beach and down the street into the town's shopping zone. Sunny days such as these are deceiving, I concluded, witnessing a car accident not far away from the intersection I was soon to cross.

It was about noon when I stopped my bike sharply, realizing I was in the middle of the street. A very nice convertible was inches away from my bike. Someone stepped out of the car, "What the hell are you doing, kid?" His hair was combed down and he had ruffles on his shirt, overdressed for any occasion. Surprisingly he had no accent. His eyes widened, and he stammered back, "P-Phoenix?"

A smirk crossed my lips, "No, this isn't Arizona, old man!" I pushed my peddle to the floor, riding away swiftly, "Like my mother said: When you go against a Fey; You'll absolutely pay!" This was out of character for me. But what were the chances of me seeing him again?

I stopped my bike again. Only not so sharply. Had my mother's innocent oblivion been rubbing off on me? That man wasn't naming the city of Phoenix. I've heard that word...no name before. I almost want to say my mother was once familiar with him. He must have some connection to my origin. If not - no...his reaction to seeing me. Yes, he was too rich to be that dumb. Pheonix must have a significance. I sped back, hoping to find that man again. Damn, I'd have have no alibi to my previous disrespect. He probably wouldn't want to see my face again.

It wasn't hard to find that car again - big, red, and fancy. I rode along the sidewalk, following him. He stopped, rolling down the window. His expression returned but then went plain, "What is it, you little brat? You should be thankful I saved your life!"

"S-Sorry, sir."

"I don't buy that!" he tried to drive off, but I held on to the window.

I gritted my teeth, "Why did you call me Pheonix?" I shouted, nearly falling off my bike.

He looked off to the side, but then looked back at me, "Something obliges me to withhold that information from you...whoever you are."

"My name is Spike Fey."

"Of Kurain?"

"That's irrelevant to this conversation, isn't it? My original request is to find why you called the name 'Phoenix' when you looked at me intensely." I crossed my arms, letting my smirk grow wide.

The man scoffed, elapsing into deep thought for a while. Although when he looked back to me, he looked a bit stumped, "He's an old friend of mine. Once he got involved with the Feys he suddenly disappeared. Are you Maya's son?"

I couldn't let us get off topic by disclosing redundant information, "Did Maya know Phoenix?" he nodded, bidding a good bye and handing me his card. He sped off. "Damn," I can't ask mom anything now. She'll get defensive and effusive then drink coffee and beer all night long as she did with most heavy subjects.

I'd need a new identity.

I'd need to withhold everything I learned until the very end.

I'd need to start now.

* * *

There was only one Phoenix in this city and I'd already found him. "Phoenix Wright Talent Agency, at your service. Yeah, Dad, we just got a call! Hello, how may I help you?"

This Phoenix Wright already had a daughter? I cleared my throat, "Is Phoenix Wright there? I need to talk to him immediately." I talked as deeply as I could, like a man, only for the girl on the other end to laugh.

"Oh, Dad, it's for you." there was a pause.

Someone else's voice came to the phone, "Yellow."

'Yellow' is so old, "This is..." I couldn't use my true name, "Seth...Edwards. H-Have you ever heard of Maya Fey?" Was I being too blunt? He didn't respond. "My sources say you once knew her." I blushed when he laughed, too. Maybe I should drop the masculine front. I'd probably be better off impersonating my mother, "Tell me of your connections to her!" I demanded in no longer a polite tone.

His voice rose, "Is she okay? Nothing bad has happened, has it?" His once laid back tone now sounded flippant.

"Of course. My concern is your relationship with her. You seem to have been very close to her." How are babies made? Back at Kurain, they said one phrase. I asked mom and she wouldn't explain anything about it - only getting flustered and making an excuse. Ugh, I can't believe I'm going to ask this, "Did you two ever make-out?"

There was another long pause, then a burst of laughter, "Wha- Why would that matter?"

"Answer the question, Mr. Wright! Did you ever kiss my mother?!"

"Your mother?"

I hung up the phone and laid back on my bed. Damn, blew my cover. Tears streamed down my face. Suddenly I felt the need to have a father. To have a true identity. It seemed I just appeared out of no where. I had no home.

"Squirt," called my mom, entering my room, "what's wrong?"

I couldn't tell her anything, "I almost got hit by a car today and it scared me. Waaaaaaah!"

Silly of my mother to believe me and join in with me, "I'm sorry, son. Maybe I should be more watchful of you!" She hugged me tightly. My mom looked a lot like my Aunt now although for the most part she didn't change much. She was still the same, kid-at-heart, sincerely kind Maya Fey. "We should have a Steel Samurai marathon and eat ramen noodles and hamburgers all day tomorrow."

The sobfest lasted longer than I could handle, "Okay Mom." She fell asleep on my head, "Mom, come on!" I've always hated to see her cry, but I hate her falling asleep on me as well. "Mom, you need to sleep in your own room."

"No, I don't want to," she hugged me tightly as she woke up, "I want to stay in here with my son. Come on, let's have a slumber party in the living room."

I shook my head, "I'm pretty tired. I have a...uh...marble tournament with...Frank tomorrow."

She pouted and whined and pouted more, "So you can't play some Monopoly with your own mother? Okay then..." Finally she left, closing the door slowly behind her.

I often wondered if Mom got lonely. Everyday she'd make breakfast, go to work for three hours then return to watch TV all day. She had a few fare weather friends that came and went as quickly as days went by. We didn't associate with much of our family either. She'd occasionally call Pearl. I don't recall her ever going on a date or having a boyfriend. Now that I think about it, I was probably her best and only friend - only person she could talk to, and she still couldn't say anything that was on her mind.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my PDA. "The definition of lonely...without companions - casted out socially ...alone." I frowned the smiled, "She can't be alone completely...I'm...with her." I cracked open the door to see my mother alone at the couch shouting things at the TV with tears flowing from her eyes. "I'm not with her."

Minutes later, I exited my room in full pajama wear with emoticons tattooed on the fabric and Monopoly tucked under my arm. I was sure not to forget a smile and cleared my throat, "I can stay up all night, Mom?"

She turned her head back to me, wiping her eyes to only release tears of joy, "You look so cute! I'll go get the ice cream tonight we can eat out the big carton - oh and cookies, too. I made some really good Oatmeal Rasin cookies because I know you like those and...and milk, too. You set up the board game and get the movie started." I believed she was more excited than I was, but that didn't bother me.

I wondered who else could bring the same tears of joy to my mother's eyes.

September 24, 2025

Wright's Anything Agency

Apollo looked through the phone books quickly, tearing some pages, "I can't find it, Mr. Wright!"

Phoenix nodded, leaning back in his chair and looking out into the night's sky. The mention of Maya Fey only made his memories of her more clear. He had to find her soon. His feelings were to strong to let another day go by without seeing her. Remembering her seemed to turn him into the slightly neurotic lawyer he once was, "I'm stepping out. Stay here with Trucy, I'll be back."

He decided to take a stroll out into the dark moonlit streets. With his hands tucked into his pockets, he moved forward, slowly. "Maya...if you wanted to leave that badly, I'm sorry for keeping you that long, but since I have you now, I'm going to make you happy to be with me." If they were to meet, he wouldn't have anything to say to her. According to his predicted feelings he'd be mad then sad then happy, so he'd have to carefully choose an appropriate greeting.

"I loved you then, but not as much as I do now." Too forward, it's been too long to say something as strong as that.

He'd need to keep back his strong emotion, "It's been seven years and they lied - time doesn't heal it hurts."

Maybe something that had her guessing like, "About time." That'd be a little impersonal, even if it were said with a smile.

"Moments like these turn me into a kid again," he said truthfully to himself then considered saying it to Maya, "hopefully you're not much older." Was that too complex? Would that make her think too hard? Probably so since it left Phoenix thinking for a good five minutes.

The entire conversation, however, was dependant on him locating her.

Then, his cellphone rang, "Ah, Edgeworth? What is it? You never call me."

"Perhaps I'm just 'checking on' an old friend." 'checking on' didn't sound right coming from him, however he proceeded, "Anyway, I ran into a boy whom strikingly resembled you and called himself 'Spike'...ahem...'Spike Fey'."

Phoenix's fingers loosened their grip on the cell phone, but dismissed whatever thought ran through his mind, "Did he have any relation to Maya?"

"Well, he didn't say. He did ask about her and yourself, so I'm sure if there was a relation between the two, it was casual. The whole conversation perplexes me at this point."

"Was there anything else? How old is he?"

"No, not really and he seemed to be about seven, eight, nine, I don't know. I just thought I'd tell you!" The phone clicked off without a goodbye of any sort.

"How sweet," Phoenix muttered, sarcastically. "So she must be in town and she must have a son." He never thought Maya was capable to have a child, only because she was so young. He then wondered how she would react to Trucy. "Hm. I'll pay her a visit sooner than I thought," he then stood in front of some incriminating evidence.


	2. Does he know Mom?

**A/N: I was playing Marvel vs. Capcom and Phoenix Wright made a cameo. x3 So it made me want to update this fanfiction story...**

**September 25**

**Honey and Cloves Apartment Complex**

**Day Two of Investigation**

Mom snores loudly. Her snoring kept me up all night, but I was still able to develop somewhat of a plan to find out more about my real father. Mr. Wright was definitely a suspect. I jotted down the facts I already know.

1. Mr. Wright knew Mom at one point.

2. Mr. Wright works at a Talent Agency

3. Mr. Wright has a daughter

4. Mr. Fancypants knows Mom.

5. Mr. Fancypants also knows Mr. Wright.

6. Mr. Wright plays the piano.

7. Mom is lonely.

I frowned at number seven. But what if Mom didn't want to see Mr. Wright? If they lived so closely, then surely, she would've at least mentioned him. Maybe something bad happened between them. I'd have to learn more about Mr. Wright before I let them know about each other.

Also, Mr. Fancypants could be a suspect. I didn't want to admit it, but he was a possibility. He knew my mom and was surprised to see me.

Maybe if I took a picture of Mom then I could present it to Mr. Wright. I ran to retrieve an old polaroid camera and came back to see Mom in an unflattering position. Slobber was escaping her mouth and her legs and arms were sprawled. She had milk stains all over her lilac gown, and a cookie in her hand. But I couldn't let her ask questions, so I had to take it anyway.

As soon as I snapped, the photo came out and mom woke up. I tucked it away in my back pocket.

"Sorry, Mom, for waking you up," I frowned, truly sorry for waking her.

She sat up from the couch and wiped her eyes, "Eh...? It's okay, Spike. I needed to get up anyway. Oh, gosh, I slept in, you must be starving!" Mom had a habit of making sure I ate enough. Probably because at one point, we couldn't afford much to eat, but I'm not a big-eater like she is. I can go days without eating.

"I need to go down to the library." I protested, calling out to her as she sprinted to the kitchen.

"I thought you had a marble tournament with Frank today or something." she replied as she turned on running water.

"Yes," right, I had told her something about Frank, "it's at the Library." I put on sweater and shorts then grabbed my satchel and dashed towards the door.

Mom came out of no where with her arms crossed in a fierce fashion. "Son, brush your teeth. Wash your face. Make sure you do your homework. And...whatever else moms are supposed to tell sons. I'm not letting you go so easy this time after what happened yesterday."

I smiled reluctantly and bowed, "Yes, Mom." When Mom really tried to be a more responsible mother, I was grateful. In fact, I almost prefered it unless it interfered with my objectives.

It was a bit early to be dashing out anyways. On my way to the shower, I looked at the clock - 9am on a Sunday. Tomorrow was school. I ran my fingers through my hair in annoyance. 5 days of school weekly would definitely put a hinder in my plans.

As I stepped out of the shower, Mom was already calling me for breakfast. I smelled blueberries, maple syrup, and bacon. Pancakes? Maybe waffles. Either one sounded and smelled delicious. The sky was overcast and the trees blew in the wind outside my the kitchen window. I sat down in front of my plate of blueberry pancakes and frowned, "Is it going to rain today?"

She turned to the window and gasped, "Maybe, so. Do you still want to go to the library?"

I nodded, "Mhm, I'll be back before it starts raining or maybe Frank's mom could give me..." I scarfed down my food, "a ride home." With that, I excused myself from the table and jetted out the door without hearing her reply.

I regretted rushing, but it's really for the best. Afterall, I was sure this investigation would have a happy ending!

My skateboard was getting to be pretty old, and the tires skipped across the pavement. It was a bit distracting since I forgot where I was going. "Um...it wasn't the library, right?" I thought out loud then paused as a bell was rung, "Right...right...Wright. Mr. Wright!" I patted down my pockets in search of Mom's picture. "Got it! Oomph!" I fell to the ground.

"Aw, what a cute kid." said a girl dressed very weirdly. She bent down on a knee and patted my head, "Apollo, can we keep him?" I looked up and blinked a few times. Her top hat shadowed over my head and long, auburn hair catched the sunlight perfectly.

I blushed. To me, though she was dressed like some magician, she was very pretty. My heart raced and I got up. I didn't want to look like a kid to her, "My name is Spike."

"Spike?" A taller man, dressed in red with pointy hair looked down at me, "Is that your name? What's your last name?" He got excited, "What's that you're holding!"

"You don't even know me." I dusted myself off and smirked, "Why're you asking a child all these questions?" I pointed at him, "You just met me and yet -..."

"My name's Apollo." He waved, breaking my intensity and smiled nervously.

"And I'm Trucy!" she pointed to herself and giggled, "We're looking for...um...some weird kid that was called our agency last night." I jumped. "Don't get me wrong, he was adorable."

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked down. In the corner of my eye, I saw both of them perk up, "What does your agency do?" I tucked the picture in my back pocket and looked back up at the two.

"Anything," said Trucy, "we do odd jobs and help people achieve their dreams." She held a fist to the sky.

They nodded.

"Um," I stared off to the side nervously, "I don't really have any dreams right now."

"Really?" interjected Apollo.

I glared at him. "Yes. Really."

Trucy giggled again and patted me on the head...again, "Well, you can help us look for the kid."

I followed them down the street with my hands tucked into my pockets. What was I doing? I didn't even know where the pair were going. The chances of them looking for me were pretty high, but I doubt they could make that final conclusion so quickly. I checked my watch and looked at the sky.

Apollo frowned, "It's going to rain today, isn't it?" he glanced over to the side, trying to start a conversation.

We approached an office building of some sort. It was a bit shanty and down the street from the Peabody park I go to often. I must've passed it everyday, but it didn't stand out much. "Do you think a kid would be in here?"

"Mayyybe." Trucy put her hands behind he back.

In the elevator, Trucy was grinning and Apollo was contemplating something. My heart was pounding. Then, my heart pounded as the elevator doors opened. "No way," I thought, "don't tell me they took me straight to his agency." I wasn't ready at all.

Looking forward and up a bit, I peered straight into his eyes. "M-M-Mr. Wright! You guys tricked me."

September 25

Wright's Anything Agency

There he stood, the person I'd been searching for, for all of 2 days. Why did it feel so momentous to finally meet him? I did a mental facepalm as I realized how much I was overreacting.

"Is this him?" Mr. Wright said with his eyes opened wide. He seemed tense with his hand on his hip and his hand to the back of his neck. He diverted his eyes from me.

"Yup! We found him." Trucy gave me a pat on the back and then bent down, whispering in my ear, "Go ahead and talk to him."

I was a bit annoyed, "I have a name."

The magic trick paraphanelia was overwhelming. I still managed to sit on a couch in the middle of it all. It was silent for a while until the rain began to hit on the window on the other side of the room.

His face looked very familiar, "What's up?" He sat down across from me and leaned back in a lax fashion. Then he took off his aqua beanie and layed it on the seat next to him. "Seth, right?"

Who was Seth? I looked puzzled for a moment then cleared my throat, "Yeah. Edwards."

He chuckled, holding his hand to his stomach, "So what brings you here? Apollo, go get little Seth some cookies."

Hesistantly I reached into my back pocket for the photograph of mom. I waved it with the front turned towards me. "Mr. Wright, after you answer a few questions, I'll show you this picture and ask that you identify the subject." I'd been watching way too many lawyer shows.

"Haha, he talks like an adult." he looked over to Trucy, "Okay, squirt."

I gritted my teeth. Only my mom calls me "squirt". I then sighed and took out a list of questions I'd made while mom was sleeping. This time I'd be prepared! "Let's see...what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a professional poker player and pianist." He leaned forward eagerly, "Do you want to hear a song?"

"No." I said sharply. Mr. Wright didn't seem like a bad guy. I just felt extremely nervous around him. Like I do with most people. I tried to lighten up and grin, "Next question."

"Heh, you remind me of my friend Edgeworth." he grinned back.

"Who's that?" maybe Edgeworth was my father if I bared such a striking resemblance.

"Oh...just an old friend. He snaps at people like you do sometimes. But you look nothing like him. He has weird, spikey hair and Germanish clothes." he said, miming out his description.

That was the guy that mistook me for Mr. Wright, "I think I've seen him before."

"But you also kind of look like...Maya," he stopped, enthusiastically smiling, "do you know Maya Fey?"

"I'm supposed to be asking questions."

His voice got a bit higher and he ran his fingers through his spikey, brown hair, "I'm sorry, Seth, I've just been looking for her for a while. I heard she left Kurain and if I could just see her one more time, that'd be great."

I paused. I didn't know he'd been waiting to see her for so long. Should I stop looking for my father and just try to help them out? Even if Mr. Wright wasn't related to me at all, it still might be a nice thing to do. "I know that she's safe. Is this who you're looking for?" I reluctantly handed him the picture.

He took it and just about drooled over it. His entire face lit up and he grinned. "Wow, she really has grown up." He let out a nervous laugh while blushing, "I-I mean...she's still very beautiful."

"Dad!" Trucy erupted, teasingly.

"I brought the cookies you asked for." Apollo came out with a tray of pre-made chocolate chip cookies. He gave me one then set the plate on the coffee table and took a seat next to Mr. Wright. "Woah, who is she?" He said excitedly.

Mr. Wright withdrew the picture from his view protectively, "Just an old friend, Apollo."

I took a bite of the cookie. It was nothing like Mom's. I put it back on the plate. Apollo glared at me. "Do you like her or something?" I said a bit jealously, yet at the same time I was intrigued.

"Well it's complicated..." he scratched the back of his head.

"You never said anything about that, Dad, did you guys ever date?" Trucy sat next to me and leaned forward with her chin to her fist.

"No, no, it was more like..." he looked over at me and stopped, "a crush between co-workers."

My ears perked up, "You worked with her?"

"Yeah, I was the lawyer and she was the sidekick. She helped me with investigations."

My head began to spin as I looked into his eyes. So they spent a lot of time alone together...that might definitely mean that he's my dad.

Trucy interrupted again, "So you guys spent a lot of time alone together."

Mr. Wright jumped and blushed, "Sure, on investigations and such."

My cellphone rang - the Steel Samurai ringtone. It was mom, I answered immediately, "Hey, Mom."

"Spike! Where've you been? It's raining. I'm picking you up before you get sick. I'm so sorry, I fell asleep again."

"No, no, Mom. I'm fine." I didn't like making her worry.

"I'm on my way right now. See you later."

I sighed and got to my feet. I looked around for Mr. Wright and Apollo but they were both behind me. I gasped, ready to accuse them of eavesdropping until Mr. Wright spoke, "I'll give you a ride, if you need it."

"I told her I was at the library near the park. I just need you someone to take me there so she doesn't know I was in the rain." I looked down, ashamed.

Trucy tossed Mr. Wright the keys and he pointed to the door with his thumb and grinned. "Let's go."

**Peabody Library**

"That woman didn't sound anything like Maya, but it's weird that you know her, Seth." He kept his eyes on the road on the way to the library, "The day she left, I kept telling myself I should go ahead an propose to her, but she never came back from the doctor's office. I'd heard she went back to where she grew up, so I figured it was personal or something...I sent her lots of letters. She didn't reply to any of them. It drove me crazy. So I'm sorry if I seemed...creepy."

I stared out the window then glanced back at the stranger. "She's never told me anything about you..."

"Yeah? Is she married now?"

"No, she barely goes on dates. She's really into cooking and working on having her own restaurant."

"Maya cooks?" He laughed, "That's hilarious."

"She's really good!" I protested, "You need to taste some of it."

"Where does she work?" he was sly. He already managed to get a lot of information about her whereabouts without me even noticing. It was almost sort of cool - if it weren't in the way of what I was trying to do.

"That's classified..."

"Do you..." he stopped to think something over, "Who's your dad?" He became blunt.

It was hard to tell if he knew who my mom was. "My dad has never been around, so I don't know."

"Oh..." he turned on the radio. "I'll help you find him if you'd like." Classical music played it must've been Chopin.

"That'd be great. I think it could be Mr. Edgeworth."

"Call him Edgey and no, I doubt that. You don't look anything like him." he laughed and observed me tapping my feet to the rhythm, "You like Chopin?"

"Yeah. He's my favorite. I play piano, too."

"We're here." He pulled up to the curb. For some reason, I didn't want to leave. I got out without saying much and he tossed me a business card. "Call me anytime you'd like. I'll help you find your dad. And...tell your mom I said 'hi'." He drove off.

I looked up to the sky, not noticing I was standing in the rain. This was weird. What was I supposed to do now? Should I call him? Mom pulled up in her indigo station wagon and rolled down the window, "Why're you standing in the rain?"

"Sorry, sorry." I hopped in the passenger seat and closed the door.

"So how was Frank?" she smiled, rustling my hair.

I felt a warm feeling, "Great, Mom." I wondered how soon my family would be complete. My heart skipped when I saw Mr. Wright's face in the side mirror, but it turns out, it was just my own reflection...

A/N: Spike sounds old...but I guess I'll have that addressed in the next chapter. Like I said, I haven't played these games in a while, so I kinda forgot some people's personality. However you can expect a visit from Larry and Edgeworth in the next chapter. The first part of the plot will come full circle fairly soon. Spike's powers will come into play and all the other stuff that I'm kind of just throwing out there. Thanks for reading and being patient. I didn't think so many people would read, but it's really flattering.


End file.
